In particular, when using aluminum cables as the electric conductor, it is desirable for the region in which the contact element is connected in an electrically conductive manner to the electric conductor to be protected against the penetration of humidity and other corrosive media because, in particular, aluminum in connection with chemically higher quality metals contained in the contact element can form a galvanic local element that is more prone to corrosion. Generally, corrosion between the contact element and the electric conductor can bring about worsening of the electrical and mechanical properties of a contact arrangement comprising the contact element and the conductor.
In order to prevent the penetration of humidity or other corrosive media it is known to enclose the electric conductor on the outer circumference as completely as possible with the at least one crimp barrel and to seal the connection region of the contact element and the conductor in the direction of its insulation with the aid of a section of the insulation encompassed by the at least one conductor strap. A front section of the conductor can be sealed, for example, with the aid of a section of the insulation that is separated from the insulation by stripping the electric conductor and which, upon crimping the contact element, is also deformed such that it seals the contact arrangement on the front side.
This type of contact arrangement is known, for example, from the International Patent Application given publication number WO 2013/142666 submitted by the Applicant, the content of which is fully incorporated herein. It is also known to seal the connection region between the electric conductor and the contact element with, for example, sealing additives, such as, for example, greases, which prevent, in particular, capillary effects. Furthermore, publication EP 2 151 893 A1 discloses an electric contact arrangement in which a free end of an electric conductor crimped in a barrel can be covered obliquely with a limitation section moulded onto crimping straps or a base of the barrel. On the one hand, the free end should thus be held down, and, on the other hand, it should be protected against contact with an electrolyte, such as water.
It is desirable to have the front section of such contact arrangements sufficiently sealed or protected against damaging mechanical effects that may have a negative impact upon the seal of the front section during use of the contact arrangement. On the other hand, the seal may be intricate and prone to fault due to separated sections of the insulation and/or inflammable materials. Crimp barrels shown in the prior art, in particular those known from EP 2 151 838 A1, also have openings and slots via which corrosive media can penetrate into the font section or interior of the contact arrangement.